So Much For Promises
by GunPoint
Summary: Naruto one-shot. Kakashi did try to protect Rin. It just didn't work out like he wanted it too. So maybe being killed by the one who he broke his promise to didn't seem so bad. He was never good at keeping promises anyway. Kinda no plot. Should have a category for depression and senseless rambling. Kakashi, Rin, mentions of Obito/Tobi (whichever).


**Dedication: To Hana. I know you didn't ask for this but you're the one that keeps prompting me to write stuff and you're the one that makes me do a lot of things I wouldn't otherwise do **** So this is the first thing I've written during the hols. Just want to say that you're the bestest friend that anyone could have and I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you sad or angry or whatever-bad-emotion-that-fits-here :P Thanks for the past 3 years and MERRY CHRISTMAS. Enjoy the last week of holidays :D**

**Disclaimers:**

**#1 – I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does, as much as I hate how he is screwing up Naruto (in my opinion).**

**#2 – Senseless ramblings might be present.**

**#3 – Some depressing stuff. *heart-drop* (Self-invented word).**

**#4 – Just to make things clear, I really like KakashiRin. Actually mostly just Kakashi. Just his name can make me spazz to the ends of the world. But because I like him, I want him to end up with nice girl like Rin (which didn't happen cause she died. Then it got worse because Kakashi killed her).**

**You have been warned.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Having something to protect makes one strong.~_

Kakashi kept his one good eye watching out for traps, and more importantly, Rin.

"Kakashi-kun, do you actually know where we are going?" Rin asked as she followed Kakashi. His flashing white hair was the only thing that marked him out from the surrounding foliage as they sped through the forest.

"Yeah…" was all he muttered.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Rin sighed deeply. For a Jounin and a supposed genius, Kakashi did have his moments.

"We're not lost. We're just exploring the surrounding area before I refigure out which direction we're supposed to be heading in."

"That's a nice way to put it, Kakashi. Can we please take a break? We've been going for hours. There's a clearing up ahead."

"Mm…whatever.

Kakashi didn't particularly like to be told what to do. But this was Rin. So he did as she asked.

_~If then, one is unable to protect, what does that make him?~_

They were surrounded within a matter of minutes.

By Kirigakure shinobi.

Not just any genin or chuunin, but rather jounin and ANBU-level shinobi.

Kakashi internally chided himself. _Idiot! I should have paid more attention. To have missed one shinobi was bad enough. How could I have missed a whole ambush?! Dammit!_

Both Kakashi and Rin stood in the middle of the clearing. Kunais drawn, defensive stance.

Kakashi didn't like to be on the defensive. It meant waiting for the enemy to attack first.

Kakashi made up his mind. He'd have to use _that_.

_~Protecting someone from the world isn't an easy task.~_

They were both exhausted and panting.

The kirigakure shinobi weren't in any particular hurry.

Rin was panting.

Kakashi's left eye was throbbing.

It had been a few weeks since Obito gave him the eye. Kakashi still hadn't gotten used to it. Using it also drained a lot of his chakra.

Kakashi was used to getting things done by himself. Rin wasn't the offensive type, and Obito was more often trouble than help. But this was going nowhere.

Even with the Sharingan, Kakashi couldn't see how they could get away, not too fatally injured.

Unless a miracle occurred.

But this was war, and miracles didn't happened very often.

Kakashi glanced at Rin.

_Rin._ Kakashi thought frustratedly.

_They're not going to get Rin. I'll protect her. It's what I promised._

But Kakashi was never any good at keeping promises.

_~But if you had to protect the world from that one person, what happens?~_

"…Kakashi…"

Even at 13, Hatake Kakashi knew quite a bit of things.

That was part of what made him a genius. Even if he didn't, he would figure it out eventually.

He knew the world wasn't a nice place people imagined it to be. He learnt it the hard way.

He knew that to protect, one must stain his hands with blood. He accepted it.

And so he knew exactly what he was doing. He accepted the burden, the guilt and the consequences.

He pulled his right hand – crackling with blue lightning, back.

Out of Rin's chest.

He felt his chest tear apart, just as Rin's was.

He knew how she felt about him.

Perhaps if they had be born in another era, those feelings could have blossomed into something else, and not heartbreak.

He knew Obito was crying because…

...Kakashi was.

The way of the shinobi was the path of carnage.

Kakashi knew that much.

The Third Shinobi World War was where one must kill to protect others. But to kill, one must be prepared to die.

Kakashi was prepared.

He had vowed to uphold the bloodied path of the shinobi.

But Obito had made him break his vow. Obito had changed him.

And yet, now his enemy was the one he had considered as his best friend.

He promised this best friend to protect Rin.

Yet, he killed the one he was supposed to protect.

Whether he did it to protect the world or to protect her, Kakashi didn't know. Not that it mattered at this point.

As he faced Obito, now enemy of the world, Kakashi figured if he lived, it would his punishment to live bearing the guilt of killing his two best friends. If he didn't, just as well. It would be atonement. To both Rin and Obito.

To die by Obito's hands, doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay. A senseless one-shot. I, myself don't even know what I wrote. Where did that go to… But it being about Kakashi just makes my day **** I just had to write something about Kakashi because…**

**And Naruto is messed up…**

**Despite the last line, I really hope Kishimoto doesn't kill Kakashi. Please don't die, Kakashi. Just kill Obito because…**

**So, Naruto is seriously messed up… **

**I'll write another fanfic with proper KakashiRin pairing…eventually. It'll be probably be AU (still not clear about this stuff) so Kakashi and Rin can live happily ever after. So there. Merry Christmas Hana! And I'll see you next year (in 8days :P) **


End file.
